


Juancobo's Day Off

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Ju-on: The Grudge (2002)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juancobo is getting tired of the ghosts driving him crazy, so he need a place to relax.





	Juancobo's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to Kid Vs Kat short Ka-ponk.

Juancobo was reading a book until he heard something weird.

Juancobo growled and stomped to his room and close the door furiously.

Later

Juancobo screamed " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and then run through the wall.

Juancobo tried to find places like the girl's room and the carnival until the cemetery.

Juancobo said "Finally rest in peace" before blowing bubbles.

But a ghost girl popped the bubbles.

Juancobo yelled "Oh Come on!"

Much Later

Juancobo comes home stressed out with bloodshot eyes,messy hair and a five o'l clock shadow.


End file.
